Scale From 1 To 10
by koolknj93
Summary: Wynonna has started to call Nicole '15' but won't explain why. So, Nicole asks Waverly for a possible explanation. Basically, Wynonna is amused, Nicole is confused and Waverly is pissed! (Just a funny little one-shot I thought of)


"Hey 15, how's it going?" Wynonna asks the redheaded officer as she walks into the Purgatory Police Department. She's carrying a tray of three coffees and places the fourth one down onto the front desk, offering it to Nicole.

"Thanks, Wynonna. Slow day so far." Nicole's dimpled smile morphs into a look of confusion. "Wait… did you just call me 15?"

"Yep." The brunette answers simply while taking a sip of her own coffee.

Nicole waits for more of an explanation but none comes. "Okay. But why?"

"It's a nickname. What? Have you never had one before?" Wynonna smirks, like there is more to the name then she is letting on.

"Well, yes, of course. But _why_ 15?"

"Because it suits you." Wynonna give no further excuse and walks away toward the Black Badge office, where Dolls and Waverly are waiting for her.

"Ookay…" Nicole is no less confused than she was five minutes ago.

The officer goes to take a sip of the coffee Wynonna brought her but as she is bringing it to her lips, something catches her eye. She looks at the side of the cup and where her own name is usually scrawled (though typically incorrectly), instead is the number fifteen.

"What the hell?"

Further down the hall and out of earshot from Nicole, Wynonna is laughing hysterically. From then on, she continues to only call Nicole '15' when Waverly isn't around and each and every time Nicole confusedly asks her 'why', and she always avoids answering.

Wynonna is curious to see how long she can keep it up until Haught finally asks her girlfriend about it. And when she does, her little sister is probably going to kill her, but it will be so worth it.

* * *

After three days of Wynonna amusedly only referring to Nicole as 15, and still without explanation, the officer decides to ask her girlfriend about her older sister's odd nickname. The couple is at the homestead and Waverly is engrossed in Revenant research while Nicole works on a few police reports.

The redhead finishes her last report and looks up at the beautiful woman across from her. She completely loses her train of thought and the question she had for her girlfriend. Waverly is hunched over an old text, her face screwed in concentration and her hair falling in veil around her. Nicole isn't sure how long she is staring until Waverly gives a frustrated sigh and slams the book closed.

"Guessing you couldn't find anything useful." The police officer reaches over and takes her girlfriends hand. She begins to rub the thumb across the young Earp's knuckles comfortingly.

Another deep sigh escapes from Waverly. "No, nothing." However, a smile creeps onto her face at the feel of her girlfriend's hand in hers. When she looks up from their interconnected hands, she sees Nicole's bright, dimpled smile and already feels her stress ebb away. "I think I just need a break from all the researching. So, distract me, please… how was your day?"

Nicole smirks, "I can think of something much more distracting than small talk."

Waverly's whole body heats up at her girlfriend's implication. "As tempting as that is, anything more than small talk would distract me for far too long and I really need to find out who this Rev is."

Nicole smirk fades into and understanding and reassuring smile. "Okay, then my day was fine, surprisingly uneventful for once." With the exception of Wynonna still continuing to only refer to her as 15. "Although, that does remind me, there was something I wanted to ask you. Can you think of any reason as to why Wynonna keeps calling me '15'?

"What? What do you mean?" Waverly asks confusedly.

"I mean, she keeps _only_ calling me 15, like the number. She said it's her new nickname for me but won't explain why. Any idea?"

"None. That's the most random nick—" Waverly suddenly cuts off. "Oh my god!" Waverly exclaims as her face goes beet red.

Nicole sees her girlfriend's face heat up. "What? Do you know?"

Waverly embarrassingly puts her face into her hands. "Unfortunately yes." She answers from behind her hands.

Nicole is more confused than before, why is Waverly so embarrassed by the number 15. "Okay, well why then?"

Waverly lifts her head and begins to explain the origin of Nicole's new nickname.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Four days ago, Wynonna and Waverly are at Shorty's doing some sisterly bonding. Waverly is tipsy while Wynonna is well on her way to drunk. They had already agreed to no Revenant or Peacemaker or Black Badge talk. For once they were just going to be two sisters going out and having a good time.

It started innocent enough, with Wynonna simply asking about how things were going between Waverly and Nicole. While Waverly isn't normally one to kiss and tell, the alcohol made her tongue a bit looser.

"Things are amazing Wy. She is gorgeous, smart, funny, good with a gun and have I mentioned how incredibly sexy she looks in her uniform. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before. I mean when she kisses me, its like the world stops around us and…and… I'm going to stop now." Waverly stops her babble before it starts to get too personal.

"No, no. It's sweet. What else?" Wynonna prompts.

Waverly is hesitant but the alcohol in her system and her desire to gush about her new girlfriend urges her to continue. "Well, for one thing, for a woman, she is more of a gentleman…gentlewoman?... than Champ ever was. She actually listens to me when I talk, also. She respects me and my opinion and is never trying to make me into someone I'm not, she even said so herself. Basically, she is just far better than Champ in every way"

Wynonna get a mischievous smirk on her face. "In _every_ way, huh?"

The younger Earp is none the wiser to her older sister's connotation. "Um, yeah, that's what I just said."

Wynonna rolls her eyes. "C'mon, Waverly. And everyone thinks I'm the oblivious one. What _other_ ways is Officer Haught-stuff better than Champ?" She wiggles her eyebrows up and down suggestively, hoping her little sister gets the hint.

Waverly still looks confused by the question. "What are you –" Then a look of surprise and realization crosses her face. "Oh! Oohh! No, Wynonna! We are not talking about _that_. That is way too private."

"Ah, c'mon Waves. Just between us sisters. We're supposed to be bonding here. You know, drinking and sharing secrets and all that. We've already got the drinking part down. So, now its time for you to spill some of Haught's "private" skills." Wynonna pleads.

Waverly is indignant. "No, absolutely not. That is none of your business, even if you are my sister."

"Okay. How about this? Just tell me on a scale of one to ten. One being the worst sex ever, you didn't even…finish." Waverly rolls her eyes at that. "Ten being toe-curling, most incredible, best sex of your entire life."

Waverly remains silent, refusing to indulge her sister's ridiculousness. But for the next hour Wynonna just keeps bugging her. Constantly begging her to just give a number.

"Just a single number, Waves. That's all you gotta give me and I'll stop asking. 7?" Waverly rolls her eyes again. "No. Higher?! 8? 8.5? 9?!"

Waverly continues to ignore Wynonna but she won't give up that easily.

After a few more drinks, Waverly is so unbelievably frustrated with her sisters continuous pestering that she finally caves. Just to get her to shut up.

"Fine! 15, Okay! Are you happy now!" Waverly loudly admits, throwing her hands up in exasperation. But she immediately realizes what she's done and mortifyingly drops her head into her hands. "Oh my god…"

Wynonna's jaw drops. "15?! Haught damn!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"So, Wynonna keeps calling me 15 because that's the number you chose to quantify how great I am in bed?" Nicole asks amusedly.

Waverly mumbles, "yes". She _almost_ cannot believe her sister not only remembered their conversation that night after so much alcohol, but also then proceeded to use it as a new nickname for her girlfriend! Then, Waverly's face quickly goes from embarrassment to rage. She suddenly stands up from her chair and begins to storm off.

Nicole sees the change of emotion in Waverly and goes to follow her. "Wait, Waverly. Where are you going?"

Waverly whips around to face Nicole. "To find my shot gun! Because I'm going to kill my sister!"

 **So, I haven't written** ** _any_** **fanfic in a** ** _long_** **time but this funny little one-shot just hit me at literally 2am last night and I couldn't resist.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! : )**


End file.
